


Test Me

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Ankle Cuffs, Bit Gag, Bondage, Dom Steve, Gags, Light dom/sub undertones, M/M, Magic Wand, Nipple Clamps, Spankings, Wrist Cuffs, angry blow job, bucky loves kind of making steve mad, captain america frown, hints of later angry fucking, sub bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: When Bucky dives head first into trouble, Steve suddenly gets a taste of his own medicine, he doesn't like it one bit.





	1. Chapter 1

“What. The. Fuck. Was. That. Buck!?”

The brunette for his part was trying to stay calm, walking briskly in front of the blonde as they made there way back to their floor in the tower, Bucky chose to take the stairs and even after jogging up the insane amount of stairs to their floor, Steve was still angry behind him, reprimanding him. The brunette was about lose it.

Still he knew this game by now, not like Steve never did anything in the field that put himself in more danger then needed. Just this time Bucky had been the one to do it and Steve wasn’t liking that very much. The brunette smirks to himself, back still to Steve as he walks into their living room, Steve was finally getting a taste of how it felt to see the love of your life, your fucking soulmate dive head first when you didn’t have to into danger, let him be mad about it.

The brunette instead just calmly starts taking off his uniform, the harness first, leaving just his skin tight black under shirt on with his combat pants and boots. “Want a drink?” He ask making himself one.

The blonde falling into silent anger was never good, it meant he was truly pissed and it always turned the brunette on like nothing else, but it also terrified him alittle and he loved it. Loved seeing Steve lose his cool, loved seeing him use his captain authority over him, yeah Bucky had it bad for the blonde using his authority over him at times like this, and maybe others would say with his history that was worrying, but both of them knew it wasn’t like that and that was good enough for them, fuck everyone else and what they thought.

Bucky tips his glass back and downs the rum all in one go, wetting his lips as he looks over the rim of the glass and suddenly Steve is in his face, nearly looming over him and he tilts his head just the slightest looking up to him, smirk slowly growing on his handsome face as the blonde looks at him with that stern captain america look and boy does it do things to the brunette.

“Something you need captain?” Bucky needles, smirk growing even more when Steve nearly growls at him.

The blonde slaps the glass out of his hand, making it land somewhere on the plush black carpet and really gets in his space now. “Don’t test me Buck, this isn’t a game, you could have died.”

The last few words are followed with sharp jabs to his chest by the blonde and Bucky just….watches him with hooded eyes.

“You do it all the time, what’s the big deal Stevie?” He ask softly, nearly batting his eyelashes up at him innocently.

“You…” Steve does growl now, pushing the back of his head into the wall behind him as Steve pins him with his body and gives him a deep, passionate kiss that leaves the brunette moaning loudly and the blonde taking what he wants.

By the time they come up for air Steve is fisting the hair at the back of Bucky’s head, grabbing the half man bun there and pulling until it hurts, the brunette moans loving it.

“Show me how sorry you are.” Steve whispers hotly into his ear before shoving him down to his knees in front of him.

Bucky bites his bottom lip, he doesn’t want to laugh and ruin the mood and it’s not that this is funny, far from it, it’s sexy as hell, just...the last time Steve did this sort of thing and Bucky was in Steve’s place….he had used sex to make it up to him too and clearly that was how it was always gonna go between them. He was fine with that, more than fine with that.

The blondes cock is out before the brunette can even blink, Steve is still fully in uniform, minus the cowl and boy does he love his man in uniform, licking his lips he leans forward and decides to not play fair, taking all of Steve in his mouth in one go, his huge cock filling his mouth with no room to spare. His non gag reflex means he can stay right here if he wants.

Steve has other plans though, taking Bucky’s head in both hands, he looks down at him and when the brunette nods at him, Steve takes what he wants, fucking his face like he’s dying for it. Bucky does what he can, holding onto Steve’s thighs and uses his tongue to lick under the heavy shaft in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks, doing those tongue tricks that drive Steve mad with want and need.

“Fuck...fuck...you always take my cock so well baby boy….bad boys like you always do.” Steve starts his dirty talk and Bucky can only blame himself for it, his own dirty talk...rubbed off on Steve a very long time ago and now it backfires in the most wonderful ways.

“Bad boys who jump into danger without backup...I should spank you until your ass is flaming red, then fuck you into the floor until your begging to come, teach you lesson.” Steve keeps growling out his words while fucking Bucky’s mouth, lost to the actions.

Bucky whines, his erection dying for some friction by now, trapped in his pants.

“Bad boys don’t get to come until I say Buck so your not going to are you? Your going to be my good boy right?”

Bucky nods as much as he can, eyes fluttering closed trying not to shoot off in his pants at those words.

“Yeah...my baby boy is so good to me…” Steve trails off as he gasp, his orgasm rushing over him, Bucky takes it moaning roughly, taking it all down until there’s nothing left and Steve is pulling out of his mouth spent, but still hard as can be.

“Now...let’s see how long I can fuck you until your begging to come my sweet boy.”


	2. Flaming Red Ass

When they get to the bedroom Steve man handles Bucky across his lap and the brunette fights not to smirk. He loves getting spankings honestly, and with the way Steve is still in his dam captain america uniform and Bucky naked, it was really working for him in all the right ways.

There’s no warm up, but the brunette is real good at knowing when Steve is gonna start, his legs tense up everytime and when the first smack to his bare ass hits, that warm tingle shoots up his spine and he moans from it.

“Shameful brat, this is punishment.” Steve says behind him, but he can hear a smile in his voice, earlier anger at him gone it seems.

“I meant what I said Buck, bad boys get their asses spanked red, diving into danger like that, and I don’t even wanna hear you open that pretty mouth of yours and say I do the same shit, cause I don’t.” The blonde says not a second later sounding more series now.

Ok maybe he was still mad at the brunette. Whatever, Steve was full of shit if he thought he never did the same thing on a nearly daily bases. Bucky snorts disagreeing.

“Oh it’s like that huh? So be it honey.” Steve’s voice turns dark and sexy.

Bucky barely has time to get ready for it, as Steve starts spanking him like he fucks him, fast and hard enough to taste, christ it felt good.

By the time they get past 20 Bucky is just gone, floating in that place that his mind goes sometimes, where he feels so much pleasure he just goes along with it and everything sounds far away, but he always feels loved so so much.

It takes a moment for Steve to see Bucky is in flying high, then he starts to ease up a bit, but keeps spanking him enough to feel. By the time he gets to 30 he eases off and bites his bottom lip at how red Bucky’s ass is by now. He knows in just a few hours it will be all gone, so grabbing his phone out of his uniform he takes a few pictures before tossing the phone up on the bed.

“Buck? Baby you with me?” He whispers leaning down to the brunette’s ear.

“Stevie….” Bucky slurs, the biggest dopey smile on his face, eyes hazed over, oh yeah he was in a good subspace tonight and Steve was loath to ruin it, fucking him would have to wait until later for now.

“Hey sweetheart, let’s get you under the blankets yeah?” Steve says softly petting over the brunette’s hair gently.

“Mmmmmm.” Is all Bucky can manage so Steve gently rolls him over and lifts him up in his arms bridal style.  
He gently lays the brunette down in bed and then goes about getting the blankets all tucked around him, he notices Bucky’s cock is still hard as can be, but that’s a problem for later, right now the brunette is so out of it, Steve isn’t even sure Bucky would know if he was trying to get him off or not.

Once he’s tucked in, the blonde finally goes about taking his uniform off and throwing it in the dirty clothes hamper, once down to his boxer briefs he crawls in bed and snuggles next to Bucky making sure to keep him in his blanket cocoon, wrapping his arms around him inside it and just hums softly.


	3. Tie Me Up Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEWARE THE NSFW GIF AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys try out some bondage.

 

Bucky was experiencing one of the best things in his life. 

Not because he was the one having something done to him, but because Steve…..was fully giving himself to Bucky and in doing so, Bucky had never felt so good before. Steve was putting all his trust, all his love into Bucky by submitting to him like this.

Something he didn’t do before….before the fall and all the nasty shit that happened, but now? Now it was something he craved, something he didn’t even know he wanted until he was shyly asking Bucky about it and now here they are.

Steve’s been bound awhile, those super soldier handcuff’s working their magic on the blondes wrist and ankles, keeping him in place. Spread eagle style like this made sure he couldn’t hide, not that he wanted to anyway.

The bit gag in his mouth was long sense soaked in drool and damaged with deep teeth marks. The pink anal plug in the blondes ass set to a high enough level that it kept him just on the edge. The pink cock ring made sure he couldn’t come and it’s why his poor leaking cock was so red now.

The nipple clamps making sure to keep his nipples perky and pretty, the chain going between the clamps a pretty soft pink color. And the magic wand Bucky kept running up and down that red cock on a high enough setting to drive Steve mad.

They have been at this for a hour and the brunette knows it’s only a matter of time now, Steve is just about at that point where it will be to much. Bucky gently takes off the cock cage and turns the magic wand up full blast doing the same to the butt plug. All pleasure points being stimulated at once. 

Steve screams behind the gag as he comes so strongly, he arches up off the bed as much as he can, the headboard nearly breaking from Steve's strength, his cum covers his ab’s, chin and everything in between. His eyes wide as he stares up at the ceiling just...lost to the pleasure. His toes curl and uncurl, his fist clinch and unclinch, it's....amazing. Bucky watches with wide hungry eyes and his mouth open, he’s never seen anything more beautiful then watching the love of his life come like this. Steve's eyes leaking tears, his mouth leaking drool down his chin out around the gag, the pink flush that covers his whole body.

His matted hair from all the sweat on his forehead, his everything. Steve’s eyes are so hazy and out of it, it’s now up to Bucky to take extra special care of him.

“I love you baby doll.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
